A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, and an engine core including a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
The fan section includes fan rotatable within a fan case. The fan case defines a bypass passage about the engine core that is much cooler than the environment within the engine core. Electrical components, wire harnesses and fluid conduits are routed through the cooler regions of the fan case that are suitable to lighter and less temperature capable materials. Wire harnesses and fluid conduits are rigidly mounted within the fan case at multiple locations. Conventional mounting structures utilize many machined, stamped, cut, bent sheet metal components along with studs or fasteners attached to the fan case. Many components can be costly and time consuming to assemble. Moreover, fan cases fabricated from composite material may require additional structures to support conventional mounting structures.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop mounting structures compatible with any fan case materials that reduces costs and simplifies assembly.